Viewing (for reviewing, editing, etc.) of more than one document is some times needed, especially when such documents are related. For example, software code developers can write software code for different parts of a system. These parts of the software code may be related. For example, one part of the software code may be embedded in a different part of the software code.
Example software being developed includes business application programs. Business application programs are generally written and compiled according to a business application programming language such as the Advanced Business Application Programming (ABAP) developed by SAP AG (Walldorf, Germany), Java, C, etc. Some programming languages feature mechanisms to support enhancement of a standard business coding to enable the integration of industry-specific or customer-specific code fragments. This mechanism—known as the Enhancement and Switch Framework—is used to retrofit industry-specific enhancements into the standard coding structure, and to activate or deactivate those enhancements dynamically to achieve industry-specific behavior of the business applications. Enhancements or extensions of the coding structure can be stored separately from the original code structure document.